Life's Changing Events
by Lu Phantom
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe is story has NaruHina, Gaara, Akui, and maybe more pairings later this story, the Kazekage and Hokage agree to strengthen their alliance by allowing their jinchurikis to train with one another village.During the story there are ups and downs in the life of a jinchuriki. Something happen that changed Naruto and Gaara's lives Forever. Aki is my OC.
1. The meeting of the Kages

This is an AU (Alternative Universe) story. This story has NaruHina, Gaara, Matsuri, and maybe more pairings later on… In this story, the Kazekage and Hokage agree to strengthen their alliance by allowing their jinchurikis to train with one another for two years in Suna, then two years in Konoha, and so on. During the story there are ups and downs in the life of a jinchuriki (mostly downs). When the two boys are together, they fight and protect one another. They discover something that changes the lives of Gaara and Naruto forever… It is… Well, as Kyuubi123 would say… That's a secret!

Please read **Kyuubi123** , **Leaf Ranger** , **Marchgirl,** their stories are off the hook for any NaruHina, Shino/Femi Haku, and Kakashi/Kurenai ect. I cant stopped reading them! I cant wait for the sequels ' – '

If you love Naruto harems and NaruHina (mostly), **Now and forever Naruto and Hinata, Naruto's Harem** is the community for you. The Founder, Burning Ash, has some amazing stories! ^ - ^

Okay. Were going to have a little game in my book. Next chapter we will start it. Yes, there will be a prize, shout outs! ^o^

* * *

This is shout outs to my special reviewers and more…..

 **Yuzukikuran476**

 **Dog-boy1685**

 **Hallibel Tia-chan**

 **Agent-G**

 **Leaf Ranger**

 **Lu Lu-Chan25**

 **UltimateUnknown**

Sorry for all my rambling guys! Enjoy my story!

* * *

 _CHAPTER 1- The Meeting with the Kages:_

* * *

Today the Hokage and the Kazekage were having a meeting. This meeting was about their jinchuriki. Gaara was hated and feared throughout the Suna village, even his own siblings, Temari and Kankuro, looked upon him in fear and hatred. Naruto also suffered the same fate, but worse, he was alone. He had no one. The Hokage and the Kazekage spoke to Naruto and Gaara. The jinchuriki were told that they both had demons sealed within them. Naruto was also told about his parents. Sadly, they died during the Kyuubi attack.

" Hokage- Dono, I have a request." Said the Kazekage.

" Anything, Kazekage-Dono."

" I have a way to strengthen our alliance. My youngest son, Gaara, is three years old. Ever since my wife died giving birth to Gaara, the village has been cold and full of hatred. They fear and hate Gaara for having Shukaku sealed in him. If I am correct, Naruto leads a similar fate with having Kyuubi sealed inside of him?" The Hokage nodded knowing that he is right.

" Well, I request that Naruto lives and trains in Konoha and Suna for the time of two years. That way Gaara can have a friend. I suggest, that every two years, Naruto will live in Suna with Gaara. Afterwards, the jinchuriki will live and train in Konoha. They will be Shinobi of both Suna and Konoha." Said the Kazekage as he handed a contract to the Hokage. The Hokage was thinking it would be a good idea. It will bring the villages closer together. Not to mention, Naruto will have a real friend.

" I accept the terms. Naruto will be quite happy with this." Said the Hokage, while sighing the papers.

" Same with Gaara. All I want is for my son to be happy and to feel loved. Sadly, I have to be cold to him. I believe that it will make him a stronger man, but everyone needs love. That was my wife's job until her death." Said the Kazekage with a frown.

" It is alright old friend. Naruto might even bring happiness and hope to your village. I just hope that your village accepts him, unlike ours. Minato and Kushina would most certainly be disappointed in me." As soon as he said that the Kazekage flinched.

 _'hmmm… Naruto and Gaara were born on the same day. Every time I mention Kushina or Minato_ Kazekage _flinches or his eye twitches. There is definitely more to this story. ' Thought the Hokage._

" Alright, let us meet a month from now. We will introduce the boys then." Said the Hokage.

" I agree. We need to get a room ready. I plan to situate him in a room next to Gaara's. Unfortunately, Kankuro will have to be moved out of that room." Said the Kazekage with a frown. The two men got up and shook hands. The Kazekage left with his guards leaving the Third. He continued to sit, his thoughts on young Naruto. He sighed, hoping that there is a better future for Naruto with Gaara.

* * *

Hm. I wonder what will happen next!


	2. Gaara and Naruto Meet

Summary-

This is an AU (Alternative Universe) story. This story has NaruHina, Gaara, Matsuri, and maybe more pairings later on… In this story, the Kazekage and Hokage agree to strengthen their alliance by allowing their jinchurikis to train with one another for two years in Suna, then two years in Konoha, and so on. During the story there are ups and downs in the life of a jinchuriki (mostly downs). When the two boys are together, they fight and protect one another. They discover something that changes the lives of Gaara and Naruto forever… It is… Well, as Kyuubi123 would say… That's a secret!

Suggestions!

Please read **Kyuubi123** , **Leaf Ranger** , **Marchgirl,** their stories are off the hook for any NaruHina, Shino/Femi Haku, and Kakashi/Kurenai ect. I cant stopped reading them! I cant wait for the sequels ' – '

If you also like Naruko, don't worry I'm working on a story for that. If anyone likes Naruko ( Fem. Naruto) then I suggest **Takanaru-san, Kushinada Uzumaki, Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk, o0Black-Sand0o** this is some where ItachixNaruko ( ), SasukexNaruko, KakashixNaruko, and ShikamruxNaruko. O_o

If you love Naruto harems and NaruHina (mostly), **Now and forever Naruto and Hinata, Naruto's Harem** is the community for you. The Founder, Burning Ash, has some amazing stories! ^ -^

Here's some shout outs, then we can play the game.

 **Shadow-Vanear**

 **Izuna Namikaze**

 **NarHina**

 **4fireking**

 **Blaze1992**

 **Hyuuga Hitomachan**

 **Potterformers**

Thank you for all the love and support from everyone!

Okay guys, so here is the game.

I am going to ask you a question for every chapter. It could be any chapter. Whoever has the most points at the end of my story, wins! PS. It's not the end, not even close.

I will post the points, for every name in the beginning of my chapters. The points will get to Tenth place! **Maybe** in other of my Naruto stories…. Not Poems, books. Yes, you do have a time limited to do this; it is when I post my next chapter, which is here soon!

The question is…

 **What does the Kazekage do every time Sarutobi mentions anything about Minato and Kushina?**

Sorry for my rambling. Let's head on.

 _CHAPTER 2- Gaara meets Naruto:_

 **One Month Later…**

" ANBU-San can you get Naruto please." Asked the Hokage

" Yes, Hokage-Sama." Said the ANBU guard. After about ten minutes Naruto came in holding a stuffed fox.

" Hey Jiji, was up?" Asked Naruto

" Well Naruto-Kun, You are going to meet a friend that is just like you." Said the Hokage. Naruto's eyes widen, he knew what he was referring to. He put his hand on his stomach and looked up. With sadness and pain in his eyes. There was a person going through what he has.

 _' I must help him.' Thought Naruto_

" When you meet that friend, you will be living with him for two years. Then you and him will come back to Konoha, and live here for two years. So every two years you live in Suna, then you live in Konoha." Said the Hokage, Naruto nodded.

" We will meet him today. Please follow me. We will be going to the Hokage's Mansion." Said The Hokage. He gestured Naruto to follow him. The Hokage took Naruto's free hand and they walked to the Mansion.

* * *

" Shinobi-San, can you please get Gaara in here." Asked the Kazekage. After about ten minutes Gaara arrived.

" Hello Tou-San, why am I here?" Asked Gaara holding his stuffed teddy bear.

" Your going to meet a friend that's just like you son. He went through everything you went through." Gaara's eyes widen a few tears coming out. Someone was alone like he was. Went through all the pain and loneliness, of being hated throughout the village.

" We are going to Konoha, he is going to live with us for two years, then you are going to live with him for two years. Every two years, you will be living and leaving the village." Said the Kazekage. He walked up to his three-year-old child and hugged him. He let go and took the child's hand.

" Ready." Gaara nodded.

" Let's go." He said. He did a few hand signs and a bunch of golden sand appeared. It lifted them up and took them to the Hokage's Mansion. After a few hours they arrived to see a boy with blond spikey hair behind a man wearing a white triangular hat. Gaara hugged his stuffed teddy bear while Naruto hugged his stuffed fox.

" Naruto, this is Gaara No Sabaku." Said the Kazekage.

" Gaara, this is Naruto Uzumaki." Said the Hokage. They pulled the boys out behind their backs. They looked at each other. Gaara stepped foreword. He was right in front of Naruto. Gaara could see the sadness and pain in his blue eyes. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. Then, Gaara hugged him, Naruto's eyes widen in shock. Tears came flowing down uncontrollably; Naruto had never received a hug before.

All of the adults were surprised at Naruto's reaction except for Gaara. He knew that Naruto held in his feelings. Naruto and Gaara fell on there knees as Naruto wept on his shoulder. It felt like he had finally found his other half. Naruto couldn't explain it, but he felt connected somehow. A minute later, Naruto hugged Gaara. Gaara said something that surprised everyone.

" Your not alone anymore." Naruto hugged Gaara closer. Naruto started sobbing, Gaara knew how it felt, to never be loved, to be the center of hatred, and bitterness. After a few minutes, Naruto got up with Gaara, and they both started playing in the sand near the playground. Sarutobi and the Kazekage smiled at the boys, then they turned to talk.

" Sarutobi, did you know that Naruto hid all of those feelings?" Asked the Kazekage.

" No, It looked like he was wearing a mask. Only Gaara saw through it. It's like those boys have a odd connection somehow." Said Sarutobi. The Hokage notice the Kazekage began to sweat, but shrugged it off. They looked over to the boys actually smiling. They smiled in happiness. For the first time, they were actually happy. The older men 's smiles grew.

" Naruto, you ready to leave with Gaara and The Kazekage?" Asked the Hokage. Naruto shook his head 'yes' and took his belongings. Which was only a stuffed fox. They sat on the golden sand. Naruto was holding his stuffed kitsune and was sitting next to Gaara who was doing the same thing with the teddy bear.

Gaara saw Naruto's unease when the sand was lifting. Gaara smiled at Naruto, as soon as Naruto saw that smile, he was happy. He didn't know why, but he was happy. After a few hours they left and entered Suna. The whole village looked up to see golden sand of their Kazekage. They entered a castle like mansion. Naruto looked up to see Gaara holding out his hand towards him. Naruto smiled and gladly took his hand. The Kazekage took Naruto to his room, he gasped. The room was huge, there was a king sized bed, with black pillows and blue blanket. On the wall had small orange fox on it.

" I-I-I love it. T-this is the b-best r-room I ever had." Stuttered Naruto.

"Now, go get ready for bed, we have training in the morning." Said the Kazekage.

" Okay, T-thank you K-k-kazekage-Sama, Gaara. G-goodnight." Stuttered Naruto.

 _' It looks like the leaf broke him. It's like I'm taking care of a third son.' Thought the Kazekage._

Naruto went to the bathroom after they left, then he walked to his bed. He changed into his pajamas they provided for him. Naruto walked into the bed with his stuffed kitsune and fell asleep. Little did they know, the demons were talking.

* * *

 **"Shukaku, idiot, you there?" Asked the Kurama.**

 **" Hell yeah! What do you want Kurama?"**

 **" When do you think we should tell our kits their twins?" Asked Kurama bluntly. Shukaku's eyes almost bulged out.**

 **" WHAT THE HELL, THEY'RE TWINS?! HOW? GAARA'S THE KAZEKAGE'S SON!" Yelled Shukaku**

 **" Well, idiot, I was there that night. So this is what happened…"**


	3. Villagers Actions,Brothers Stay Together

his is an AU (Alternative Universe) story. This story has NaruHina, Gaara, Matsuri, and maybe more pairings later on… In this story, the Kazekage and Hokage agree to strengthen their alliance by allowing their jinchurikis to train with one another for two years in Suna, then two years in Konoha, and so on. During the story there are ups and downs in the life of a jinchuriki (mostly downs). When the two boys are together, they fight and protect one another. They discover something that changes the lives of Gaara and Naruto forever… It is… Well, as Kyuubi123 would say… That's a secret!

Please read **Kyuubi123** , **Leaf Ranger** , **Marchgirl,** their stories are off the hook for any NaruHina, Shino/Femi Haku, and Kakashi/Kurenai ect. I cant stopped reading them! I cant wait for the sequels ' – '

If you love Naruto harems and NaruHina (mostly), **Now and forever Naruto and Hinata, Naruto's Harem** is the community for you. The Founder, Burning Ash, has some amazing stories! ^ - ^

 **DOES NOT OWN NARUTO ( Only wishes)**

* * *

 **Demon voice, Demon talking = Bold**

 _Thought, and talking in mindscape- Italic_

Regular talking- Cambria

* * *

People who reviewed right so far.

Answer is

 **He flinches, or his eye twitches. Either on or both is correct.**

 **Xx13deathsxX (1+)**

* * *

Shout Outs-

 **ashiepoole68**

 **Berber**

 **Grabrielus Prime**

 **Kyubiki**

 **FatherPHD**

* * *

Here is the next question…

 **How did Naruto react when Gaara hugged him?**

* * *

 **One Year Later…**

Naruto and Gaara didn't know they were twins, but they considered themselves brothers. They just got finished from training with their Sensei, the Kazekage. After training, Naruto and Gaara went to the village to play. Naruto was chasing Gaara, until Gaara ran into someone.

" I'm Sorry." Gaara said as he bowed. The man turned around seeing the two demons. The village called them **, Kumori of the Bijuu**. (Shadows of the demons)

" You again. I will end this once and for all." The man hit Gaara in the head with the whiskey bottle. Gaara's head hit the ground started bleeding.

" Otouto!" Yelled Naruto running to his brother, and held his head.

" Anki…" whispered Gaara. He passed out.

" Otouto….Otouto…OTOUTO!" Yelled a frantic Naruto shaking Gaara.

" That demon got what he deserved, now you will have the same fate." Said the drunken man. Then The drunken man felt evil chakra. He saw a red cloak covering Naruto. The end of the cloak had two tails. The man realized it was his end. Everyone was watching, including the Kazekage. One tail landed on Gaara's head and it started healing. Gaara became conscious and watched Naruto. He got up to see what his brother was doing.

" **NEVER HURT MY BROTHER EVER AGAIN! OR YOU WILL DIE!"** Yelled Naruto in a demonic voice. He ran up to the man but something stopped him. Gaara ran up and hugged Naruto's back.

" Nii-Sama no! Don't do it please!" Whispered Gaara. Gaara realized that the cloak was fading until it was gone, then Naruto fell down to the ground only to be caught by Gaara.

" Nii-Sama!" Yelled Gaara. He looked up at the drunken man with the Shukaku's eyes.

 **"** **Don't ever hurt my family or you will never see the light of day ever again."** Said Gaara in a demonic voice. He lifted Naruto with his sand and took him home. He could see it was just low chakra levels. Everyone in the village knew, that if you hurt the one brother, the other would show no mercy. The Kazekage was happy to see Gaara having a caring brother vs. Kankuro. Temari was no better. Gaara was in the mansion; he went into Naruto's room and put him on his bed.

The Kazekage appeared behind Gaara.

" Is he okay Gaara?"

" Yes Tou-San, just a little chakra exhaustion." Said Gaara sitting next to Naruto's bed. Gaara remembered when Naruto had nightmares because of the Kyuubi.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 ** _Five Months ago-_**

 _Naruto was sleeping in bed. He started sweating and turning left and right._

 ** _Naruto's Dream…._**

 _There was a bright light, and then he saw Gaara was playing with his teddy bear. Naruto smiled and ran towards him, holding his stuffed fox still, before he knew it, he saw a fox like boy covered in red chakra. It formed into five tails and a fox like head. Naruto knew this chakra all too well. It was the Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto's using it. Naruto yelled for Gaara to get away but Gaara couldn't hear him._

 _Naruto tried to run to his brother but he couldn't move. He saw his brother look up with wide eyes, and the fox like human slashed his nails across Gaara's chest. Naruto yelled Gaara's name, he saw his brother crying in agony. Naruto ran to Gaara and held his head. Gaara looked up at Naruto with tears coming down his cheeks._

 _"_ _Why?" He asked and took his last breath. Naruto screamed Gaara's name._

 _"_ _GAARA!" Screamed the four year old. The whole mansion woke up from the screaming child. The Kazekage ran as fast as he could to Naruto's room and ran in to find Naruto sweating, and crying in his sleep._

 _"_ _GAARA!" Gaara heard his name and woke up. He knew it was Naruto's voice. He jumped off his bed and grabbed his teddy bear. He ran to Naruto's room, which was next door to see his father. He ran over next to his father to see the same thing. Naruto sweating and crying in his sleep, Gaara ran over to Naruto's bed. He looked at Naruto, with worry in his eyes._

 _"_ _NARUTO, NARUTO!" Shouted Gaara, while shaking his brother. Naruto opened his eyes; he saw Gaara's hand on his arm and the Kazekage at his front door. Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes to see if this was real. Naruto hugged Gaara and started sobbing. Gaara hugged him back. He saw it in his eyes; the thought of losing someone dear to him. After a few minutes Naruto let go of Gaara._

 _"_ _What happened Naruto?" Asked the Kazekage._

 _"_ _I was dreaming, I saw Gaara playing with his teddy bear. So I ran towards him, all of a sudden, the fox came. It had five tails; the chakra was The Kyuubi's. I tried to warn him, but he didn't hear me. I tried to run, but I couldn't move. Its claw slashed Gaara's chest and disappeared. I ran to Gaara and held his head. He asked why, then died." Said a stuttering Naruto. The Kazekage knew what was going on._

 _"_ _Naruto, the fox is trying to mess with your mind. He is trying to escape from your seal." Said the Kazekage. Naruto nodded. Gaara stood there stunned; he remembered that happened with Shukaku. He gave Gaara nightmares, of him killing Naruto, but they never worked._

 _"_ _Okay, lets go to bed." Said The Kazekage yawning. Naruto went to sleep, knowing Gaara's okay. Gaara watched Naruto for minute, then went to his room and fell asleep._

 _ **Flashback end…**_

* * *

Gaara shuddered at the memory. The Kazekage looked over at Gaara. He knew the boys were close. He stared training them the day after Naruto came to boys were prodigies, like Itachi Uchiha, or Kakashi Hatake. Since Gaara can use sand, Naruto has a gift at speed and healing.

 _'_ _He is almost as fast as his father'_ thought the Kazekage and left.

* * *

 **The next day…**

Naruto woke up and tried to find Gaara. He looked throughout the village to find Gaara sitting on the sand crying. A bunch of boys were surrounding him.

" MONSTER!" Yelled one

" DEMON!"

" GET AWAY!"

" JUST DIE, NOBODY WANTS YOU!"

That's when Naruto snapped. He ran over at the boys.

 **"** **WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BROTHER! "** Yelled Naruto. With a demonic voice the boys stood there shaking. Then, ran off like a bunch of cowards.

" Bastards…" Grumbled Naruto. He looked over at Gaara who was crying. He was holding his teddy bear. Naruto walked over and hugged Gaara. As soon as Naruto's arms circled around Gaara, Gaara held him too. He cried into his shoulder.

" Why do we have to hold so many burdens?" Asked a crying Gaara.

" I don't know, but remember," Gaara looked up.

" Your not alone anymore. As long as were together, you won't be alone. I will always be there Otouto, anytime you need me, I will be there. We will go through hell together, and we will find happiness, soon." Naruto promised as Gaara hugged him tighter. He was always there when he needed him

* * *

Please, review and commentary will be answered and thanked in a way!

 ** _Oh and if you guys answer the questions more, the more often I post!_**

 **Naruto- Why do we live such hard lives?!**

 ***Gaara nodded in agreement***

 **LuLu- There life is hard. But you guys have each other! I promise later on in the story it will be better!**

 **Gaara and Naruto- Hn.**

 **LuLu rolls her eyes**

 **LuLu- You guys sound like Uchihas. Talking about Uchihas, I maybe put you as one...Well see..Also, now why I say you guys are twins...**

 **Well, see you soon!**


	4. Heritage Revealed

**Summary- ** This is an AU (Alternative Universe) story. This story has NaruHina, Gaara, Matsuri, and maybe more pairings later on… In this story, the Kazekage and Hokage agree to strengthen their alliance by allowing their jinchurikis to train with one another for two years in Suna, then two years in Konoha, and so on. During the story there are ups and downs in the life of a jinchuriki (mostly downs). When the two boys are together, they fight and protect one another. They discover something that changes the lives of Gaara and Naruto forever… It is… Well, as **Kyuubi123** would say… That's a secret!

Please read **Kyuubi123** , **Leaf Ranger** , **Marchgirl,** their stories are off the hook for any NaruHina, Shino/Femi Haku, and Kakashi/Kurenai ect. I cant stopped reading them! I cant wait for the sequels ' – '

If you love Naruto harems and NaruHina (mostly), **Now and forever Naruto and Hinata, Naruto's Harem** is the community for you. The Founder, Burning Ash, has some amazing stories! ^ - ^

 **Sorry! I would have posted this earlier but I accidentally deleted this chapter! I will repay you by posting more my friends!**

 **I does not own Naruto, but I do own stories!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Heritage revealed.**

Today the boys were leaving to go to Konoha. They were seven years old and it was time to leave. The boys were very powerful. Naruto had the speed was as fast as his father's without the **Flying Thunder God,** while Gaara's control over the sand was amazing. They both knew over fifty D-Ranked, thirty-nine C-Ranked; thirty-eight B-ranked, Twenty-Five B-Ranked, Nine-teen A-Ranked, and seventeen S-Ranked Jutsus. Naruto is the best at Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and his speed.

Naruto used **Kistune Dance** , as Gaara used **Raccoon Claws** as their Taijustu. He can't do Genjutsu. Gaara is best at Ninjustu. Okay in Taijutsu, he didn't really work on the rest, can't do genjustu. They have arrived to Konoha by the golden sand by the Kazekage. They were at the Hokage's tower and were right in front standing was Sarutobi.

Gaara grew to Naruto's forehead little under four feet. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since his birth. Secondly, he carved the kanji "love". He wore black full body suit with t-shirt like sleeves, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand. But what caught his eye were Gaara's eyes. It appeared to have a sealed on.

Naruto grew a good four inches and was five foot. A fitting black shirt, showing his muscles, with sleeveless mesh armour underneath, he had black ANBU pants, with a ninja belt with weapons on it. His blond spikey hair reached to his shoulders. But what really caught the Hokage's eye was a seal on Naru's head.

" Jiji!" They both cried. They did a leap of faith and were caught into the old man's arms. They hugged and he put the boys down. He ruffled through there hair.

"Naruto-Kun, Gaara-Kun, there are seals on you." Said the Hokage, the twins, looked at each other and freaked. Why did they have seals on them? The Kazekage started sweating. Did the Hokage knew what he did?! The Hokage out his hand on there heads, he put some chakras into the seals as they disappeared. Naruto's hair turned red, his whisker marks took the shade of a crimson red.

"Wow…" The Twins said as they looked at each other.

"Naruto, Gaara, I am going to have the medics give you a blood test okay?" Sarutobi said as the ANBU left to get a medic. A medic with silver and glasses came in with a bag. He took some blood samples from the boys and analyzed with a justu. The medic's name was Kabuto.

After ten minutes, Kabuto gasped. He slowly turned his head towards the two boys. Sarutobi looked at him impatiently.

"What?! Kabuto what?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Hokage-Sama, these two boys are legacies of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki…" Scampered Kabuto .He will have to tell his master about this. Gaara fainted, as Naruto's eyes were went big.

Before Gaara could fall flat on his face, he caught him. Naruto and Sarutobi glared at the Kazekage, who stood there emotionless. Naruto growled as his eyes flashed crimson.

"Naruto, take your brother to the Uzumaki Estate. Weasel-San, please escort them there. Here is the key, Kazekage-Dono and I have to talk. Everone that in this room, this is a SS-Ranked secret and punishment of death!" Yelled the Hokage, as he and the Kazekage Shushined away. Naruto carried Gaara in his arms as Weasel brought them to the Uzumaki Estates. He carried them out to there rooms and sat on the bed. Weasel left the two boys alone, as Naruto entered his mind to talk to Kurama.

* * *

 _"Kurama-Sensei, did you know that Gaara and I are twins?"_ Asked Naruto calmly. He sat down next to Gaara in his mindscape who, too, was thinking the same question.

 **" Yes, Naruto, I was there that night. The recently appointed Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was married to Kushina Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the me, the Nine-Tails. When Kushina became pregnant and the birth of their sons drew near, special precautions had to be taken due to the fact that the seal keeping me within her would weaken during childbirth, thus carrying the risk it might escape. To tell you the truth, I wanted to escape. I mean, who would, being stuck in here for years for more than two generations."**

The boys nodded.

" **News of Kushina's pregnancy was kept a secret from the general population and the delivery itself would take place in a remote cave away from the village. Minato's predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, organized security: the site would be protected by a barrier, several ANBU would guard the area, and another ANBU and Hiruzen's wife would be midwives. Minato, meanwhile, would monitor the seal, keeping it stable during the delivery and restoring it to its original strength as soon as their children was born."**

Naruto and Gaara nodded in understanding. It would be smart considering their mother being a jinchuriki.

 **"Despite all the secrecy, news of Kushina's pregnancy was discovered by Madara, aka Tobi. Madara located where the birth was taking place, infiltrated the barrier, killed the ANBU stationed outside, and arrived inside the cave mere moments after the child, Naruto, was born. Madara killed the midwives and took Naruto hostage, threatening to kill him if Minato attempted to restore my seal. Minato was able to take Naruto back, only to discover explosive tags planted on him."**

"During this diversion the Kazekage, as hedged up as a nurse, took Gaara while Kushina was holding them."

The twins were now angry. It was all because of **_him_** that their lives are terrible. If Tobi aka Madara weren't there, then there father would have caught the Kazekage. Their parents will still be alive. They would be a family, be happy.

" **Kushina tried to get Gaara back, as Minato chased the Kazekage to get his son. But he was too late, he only saw sand. Minato was forced to teleport away with the Flying Thunder God Technique to keep Naruto safe, leaving Kushina behind with Madara."**

The red heads paled at hearing this. Kushina was out in the open, vulnerable.

 **"Madara moved Kushina to a new location and placed her under restraint while he took steps to further weaken the seal. As the seal was about to break, he used his Sharingan to enter Kushina's subconscious and place me, the Nine Tails was extracted, a process that Kushina survived due to her Uzumaki heritage. Then I looked into his eye. That's all I remember, the sharingon can control a Tailed beast when at it's full power."**

The boys scowled, the Sharingon, the accursed eye.

 **"Then, I remember my claw through your parents. I remember Minato's last words. I am truly sorry Naruto, Gaara, if I could change the past-"**

 _"Kurama-Sensei, it's okay. We forgive you. It sounds like the Sharingon controlled you. I can tell you regret it deeply. But what was His last words?" Naruto said looking into the beast's eyes._

 **"Thank you Kit. His last words were…"**

* * *

 **Flashback no' justu-**

 _Minato sobbed while hugging his wife's back. He was forced to burden his son, and the other was kidnapped._

 _"Naruto, I am so sorry for placing such a burden upon you. I wish for you to grow up a hero in this village. Gaara, I am so sorry for loosing you. I love you both, please, meet each other in the future." Minato Said as he choked back a sob, feeling his life slowly leaving this world._

 **Flashback no' Justsu end.**

* * *

Gaara and Naruto only looked at each other. They need to process this.

 _" Hey Shukaku-Sensei, why are you so quiet? It's kind of scary…_ " Gaara trailed off.

 **" Yeah, Shukaku…this isn't like you. Wait, it's an imposter!"** Yelled Kurama with wide eyes and a gasp. Shukaku growled at his brother.

 **" What the hell do you mean, Kistune!"** Growled Shukaku who raised his tail in response. Kurama smirked.

 **" There's the idiot we all know and love."**

 **" IDIOT?! KURAMA!"** Yelled Shukaku as the brother Biju began fighting. Naruto leaned into his brother's ear.

 _" Hey, Otouto, I think we should brake the synch before they fight….Again."_ Gaara nodded his head in response. They ended they mindscape and both looked up. Gaara looked at his brother, and nodded. They began to get ready for bed and fell asleep. They were going to have along day ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

 **LuLu- "That's a wrap!"**

 **Naruto and Gaara-"What?!"**

 **LuLu-"Maa, Maa, it's okay, I'm posting real soon."**

 **Naruto-" When am I going to meet Hinata?!"**

 **LuLu-" In two chapters."**

 ***Naruto did a happy cheer***

 **Gaara-" When am I going to meet Matsuri?"**

 ***LuLu cringes***

 **LuLu- " Soon?"**

 ***Gaara knew it was a lie and sulks in the corner***

 **LuLu- " Oh your fine."**

 **Gaara-" Whatever..."**


	5. Shopping

This is an AU (Alternative Universe) story. This story has NaruHina, Gaara, Matsuri, and maybe more pairings later on… In this story, the Kazekage and Hokage agree to strengthen their alliance by allowing their jinchurikis to train with one another for two years in Suna, then two years in Konoha, and so on. During the story there are ups and downs in the life of a jinchuriki (mostly downs). When the two boys are together, they fight and protect one another. They discover something that changes the lives of Gaara and Naruto forever… It is… Well, as Kyuubi123 would say… That's a secret!

Please read **Kyuubi123** , **Leaf Ranger** , **Marchgirl,** their stories are off the hook for any NaruHina, Shino/Femi Haku, and Kakashi/Kurenai ect. I cant stopped reading them! I cant wait for the sequels ' – '

If you love Naruto harems and NaruHina (mostly), **Now and forever Naruto and Hinata, Naruto's Harem** is the community for you. The Founder, Burning Ash, has some amazing stories! ^ - ^

 **I don't own Naruto, I do own a purple and black snake name Orochi, and he is a stuff animal!**

* * *

 **Demon voice, Demon talking**

 _Thought, and talking in mindscape_

Regular talking

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Shopping!-**

Naruto and Gaara woke up that day, and went to the Hokage's office. They also brought their stuffed animals and held them close. They walked hand in hand because in Suna, one of the villagers took Naruto once and tried to kill him. They agreed to hold hands, so they know when one tries to hurt the other. They walked into the room to find the Kazekage leaving. Gaara unintentionally send his sand to surround him.

 **" Why did you take me away?"** Asked Gaara, His eyes were flashing yellow.

" Gaara, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do it. This is why; my wife and child, they died because of me. I thought if the child lived, he wouldn't go through the sealing because I didn't want them to suffer. Only Uzumaki's will live with Shukaku sealed in them. So I took you, I knew about the Kyuubi and I was selfish." Said the Kazekage. Gaara looked at him in the eye, he knew he wasn't sorry. Gaara didn't care at that point, he had his brother, and that was enough. He put his sand back in the gored.

" Kazekage- San, please leave." Sarutobi said in a stern voice. He just didn't want to deal with this. He already planned to go shopping with the children. The Kazekage nodded and left.

" Okay! Now lets go shopping!" Said Sarutobi. He grabbed the children's free hands and walked outside. The villagers were informed of Kurama and Shukaku in town, of course, the children didn't know.

They walked around and bought some clothing and masks for the academy. Naruto bought a black mask with three whiskers red on the side, on the topside of his mask has the symbol brother, of course there were two holes and one for his nose so he could breathe and see. He wore mesh armor underneath his black shirt. On his black shirt it had, two red Uzumaki crests on each sleeves, and a red Kitsune claw. Gaara bought a raccoon mask it was white with red whiskers on the side and red eyeliner, three black dots above the eyebrow on each side, and on the topside had the symbol of love, and there was two holes one for his nose so he could breathe and see. Gaara wore something similar to Naruto's clothing. Mesh armor underneath a black shirt, which had two blue Uzumaki Crests on each sleeve, with a blue raccoon print.

They stood side to side, Sarutobi read there masks, he wished Minato and Kushina were still here. There masks said together _'Brother Love'_. A few girls passing them squealed and were whispering how cute and mysterious they were. Naruto and Gaara knew what this, **fangirls**. They weren't even in the Academy yet, and were already getting them.

After they went shopping the went to the academy where they could meet there new sensei. As they were walking they got dirty looks from the villagers, the Hokage let some killing Intent while glaring. The villagers were startled and didn't even bother to look at them. The Hokage dropped off the two boys at the Uzumaki Compound. The two boys went to bed for the first time, the slept peacefully.

* * *

 **Naruto and Gaara- I HATE FANGIRLS!**

 **LuLu- Duh! They are useless!**

 **Naruto- Why me Kami-Sama! Have I suffered enough!**

 **Gaara- Kami-Sama please if you take them away I will honor you by sacrificing Naruto.**

 **Naruto- HEY!**

 ***LuLu is laughing at them***

 **Gaara and Naruto turned to LuLu with anger rising over them.**

 **Naruto- What are _you_ laughing about!**

 ***LuLu stopped laughing and stared at them. Her killing intent rising making the boys nervous***

 **LuLu- Do you know who you are talking to Baka! I'm the writer! I can just kill you off, ya know!"**

 ***Naruto bows his head***

 **Naruto- I'm sorry Lue-Sama please forgive my mistake.**

 ***LuLu turned and huffed and stared at Gaara***

 **LuLu- You too Panda- Kun!**

 ***Gaara bows too***

* * *

 **Hey guys! If you have any suggestions let me know! I think I might want to pair Gaara with someone else. What do you think? OC Character would be nice for a change now would it...**


	6. Academy

**PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE!**

 **So sorry lately, uh I just been typing a lot of stories coming up. My friend Yami-Chan2002, is helping me on some Fighting** **scene.**

 **So please, give me some time, to type these stories and please send me a good Beta for typing fighting Scenes for Other of my stories.**

 **And if I can't find a good one, I will just have to skip them.**

 **I have one right now, but I don't know the progress of it.**

 **A NARU/SHIKA- Female Naruto, is coming soon!**

* * *

This is an AU (Alternative Universe) story. This story has NaruHina, Gaara, Matsuri, and maybe more pairings later on… In this story, the Kazekage and Hokage agree to strengthen their alliance by allowing their jinchurikis to train with one another for two years in Suna, then two years in Konoha, and so on. During the story there are ups and downs in the life of a jinchuriki (mostly downs). When the two boys are together, they fight and protect one another. They discover something that changes the lives of Gaara and Naruto forever… It is… Well, as Kyuubi123 would say… That's a secret!

Please read **Kyuubi123** , **Leaf Ranger** , **Marchgirl,** **Yami-Chan2002,** their stories are off the hook for any NaruHina, Shino/Femi Haku, and Kakashi/Kurenai ect. I cant stopped reading them! I cant wait for the sequels ' – '

If you love Naruto harems and NaruHina (mostly), **Now and forever Naruto and Hinata, Naruto's Harem** is the community for you. The Founder, Burning Ash, has some amazing stories! ^ - ^

* * *

 **Demon voice, Demon talking**

 _Thought, and talking in mindscape_

Regular talking

* * *

Chapter 6: Academy-

Naruto and Gaara woke up that morning. They got clean, put their new clothes on, and made breakfast. When they were about to leave, but then Naruto went back for their masks.

" Gaara-Otouto you forgot your mask." Yelled Naruto running to Gaara. Naruto has incredible speed so it took him a few seconds. Naruto stood next to Gaara, while Gaara was reaching for his mask.

" Thanks Naruto-Nii." Said Gaara taking his mask. They put it on, but then Shukaku and Kurama called them.

* * *

 _" Did you call us Shukaku-Sensei?" Asked Gaara_

 **" Hell yeah! Kurama told me something you guys might want to know!" Yelled Shukaku.**

 **" Put some of our chakra into your masks, so nobody can take it off. Only you guys can take it off. Idiot, Shukaku, didn't even listen. Hey Kit can you please change my landscape. I hate the well." Said Kurama** , Shukaku growled at Kurama. Naruto nodded while Gaara was doing the same thing. Naruto changed his landscape to a forest with hills and a lake nearby. It also had animals so Kurama can hunt. Gaara changed his to the same thing as Naruto's but put in different animals. Kurama and Shukaku cheered, while Naruto and Gaara were chuckling.

They disconnected and realized the time. They put chakra into their masks, they tested it out by trying to pull of each other's mask, and couldn't. They soon left, holding hands so nobody will take one another. They left there stuffed animals at home. They took one side of Sarutobi's hand (Gaara on the left, Naruto on the right) and walked to the academy.

 _' I am so happy, Naruto and Gaara, my first grandchildren.' Sarutobi thought looking at the two boys._

He leaned and whispered in their ears when they reached the front door.

"They don't know your secret. Only chunnin and jonin know." Said Sarutobi looking at the two boys. They nodded their heads. Then, Sarutobi opened the door, gaining the room's attention. All the kids looked at Naruto and Gaara, which frighten them. They hid behind Sarutobi scared that the children would hurt them. They saw a man with a scar across his face, and another one with white hair.

"Hokage-Sama why are you here?!" Asked the man with the scar, he and the one with white hair bowed. The Hokage was holding papers and handed it to the man with the scar.

"This is Naruto and Gaara Uzumaki. They are new here from Suna. These papers tell you their abilities and rank that they should be in. Boys, this is Iruka and Mizuki." Said Sarutobi. He turned to see the whole class staring at him wide eyed.

"Hokage-Sama, why are they wearing masks?" Asked a girl with pink hair.

"They preferred to be, well, um, unknown." Said the Hokage looking at Gaara and Naruto.

"Are they twins? I can smell people who are related because of my clan." Said a boy with a white puppy on his head.

"Yes, they are last of there clan, and yes they are twins." Said Sarutobi. Everyone was curious on how they where last of there clan. A boy with duck butt shaped hair looked at the masked boys. Naruto and Gaara learned about the Uzumakis so didn't need an explanation. The kids looked at the tall red haired twins.

"How do we know which is which?" Asked a girl who had long blond hair.

"Well, Naruto's mask says brother on it. Gaara's mask says love." Said Sarutobi. They all nodded knowing know which is which.

"Why does their mask say that?" Asked a plump boy who was eating chips. Sarutobi looked at the boys gestured them to speak. They backed away from Sarutobi and closed they're eyes, to synched with each other.

* * *

 _"Well, should we tell them the truth?" Asked Gaara._

 _"Hm, Yeah why not."_

* * *

They opened their eyes and looked at the class.

"I chose **Brother** because, when we were children, we didn't even know we were siblings. Ever since the day we found out we were siblings, I always wanted to know, I am not alone anymore. That he will always be by my side. To even go through the pain I have felt because of Suna and this village. I have ever since promised that I will protect my younger twin, even if it costs me my life." Said Naruto, he turned away shyly.

"I chose **Love ** because, when Naruto and I met, I knew that I wasn't alone anymore, I now know I am loved by my brother. I had a family who took me away from my brother, who didn't even love me. The day I met him, was the day I knew what having a brother was. The one who helped me in my village, the one who always helped me through the pain." Said Gaara turning away shyly like his brother.

They both hid behind Sarutobi. The kids looked at the tall red headed twins.

 _' What did they go through to act lie this. Was what happened that bad.' All of them thought._

Sarutobi had a sad smile on his face. He knew why the boys were being so shy. It was because they were afraid. Afraid that they will hurt them, hate them. He was afraid that would happen. The children looked at them with sorrow, they didn't know what they went through, but it must have been tuff.

 _' Minato, Kushina, I'm so sorry what the Suna and Konoha has done to your children.' Thought Sarutobi._

Iruka looked at Sarutobi with wide eyes.

"This can't be right Hokage-Sama! The boys already know S-Ranked jutsus, and low Chunnin level?!" Said Iruka.

"It is quite true Iruka." Iruka handed over to Mizuki who did the same. The kids were confused upon what they're talking about.

" Okay… boys please take a seat, we will be starting class in a few." Said Mizuki with a smile. The masked boys looked at Sarutobi to see if they will be okay. He leaned down and whispered in their ears.

"It's okay. They won't hurt you here. I will make sure of that." Said Sarutobi.

"Okay, Jiji." They said and took the back seats in the corner, away from the other students.

"Iruka, Mizuki, may I have a word with you." Said Sarutobi pointing towards the hallway. They nodded and followed Sarutobi. They left the room, and looked at Sarutobi, he looked at them with hard eyes.

"Naruto and Gaara have been through a lot. They were just told they were twins. They have been abused, hated, and more. The boys' went through so much, in both villages. They were so alone; together they are still going through hell. That's why they are so shy and afraid. They are afraid of everyone." Said Sarutobi

Both of the Chunnins nodded. Iruka knew what the Hokage was talking about. His parents died on the Kyuubi attack when he was young.

' _He has a bond with the Nine Tails and Shukaku brats what a surprise. That will get in the way.' Mizuki thought._

Sarutobi let out some killing intent, which scared the chunnins.

"If **ANYTHING** happens to my grandchildren, I will deal with you guys myself." Said Sarutobi with cold eyes.

 _' What the hell?! The Hokage considers them his grandchildren! Oh Kami what am I going to do?!' Thought Mizuki._

"Now, that we cleared that up, Naruto and Gaara are advanced in about everything. They are little Uzumaki prodigies. Let's go back to the classroom." Said Sarutobi with a smile. They nodded and followed him.

In the Classroom…

When Sarutobi left with the teachers all the kids looked at the red headed twins.

"Why do you have red hair? Nobody has that kind of hair." Said one kid.

"Yeah looks like a tomato. I hate tomatoes!" Said another. Naruto and Gaara were blushing under their masks embarrassed about there hair. Then a kid started pulling on Naruto's hair. Naruto then used Kurama's chakra. His nails grew and looked back.

"Oi! Lets see what happens to tomatoes when they are mad." Said the other kid. Gaara held the kids wrist with his sand. The child screeched in pain. While Naruto put his long claws up at his neck. The boy let go of his hair. Everyone stood there petrified at their chakra. The boy looked at their red and yellow eyes. Even though he can't see their faces, he saw their eyes.

 **"You know we hate tomatoes too!" Said Gaara**

 **"If you want to see what happened when tomatoes are mad, it would lea to your death." Said Naruto.**

 _' I need that power!' The kid with a ducked butt shaped haired kid thought._

Then, Sarutobi and the teachers walked in. Sarutobi looked up to see Naruto and Gaara. He sighed knowing this might happen.

"Naruto-Kun, Gaara-Kun, let go of the boy." Said Sarutobi surprisingly calm.

"Yes, Jiji." They said defeated. They put all of Kurama and Shukaku's chakra back and let go of the boy. They boy was unconscious; he was shaking in his sleep. Naruto and Gaara sat down and looked at Sarutobi.

"Thank you, now let's start class, I will take the boy to the infirmary. Mizuki, Iruka, remember what I said." Sarutobi left. The whole class decided to let that go and looked at Iruka. Iruka started talking about the war of Iwa and Konoha.

There was a little girl in the corner, she looked at the two twins, and she saw Naruto look at her. Naruto was lost in her lavender eyes. The girl looked at him, his eyes were so blue, full of sadness. His eyes were soft, she got lost in them. Gaara decided to synch with Naruto, to see what he's thinking.

* * *

 _' Who is she? Her eyes are beautiful.' Thought Naruto._

 _' Oh, Naruto already has a crush! That was fast. Hey Naruto, come on you got to pay attention.' Said Gaara._

Naruto's face turned crimson red. He was so happy he worn his mask. He looked at Gaara who was smiling.

 _' Shut up Otuoto!'_

"Boys are you paying attention?" Said Iruka.

"We already know this Iruka-Sensei." Gaara Said.

"Oh." Said Iruka dumfounded and went back to teaching. After an hour they went outside to spar.

Okay, since you guys know some Taijutsu, we are going to spar." Said Iruka

"First up, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki. Please take your stance." Mizuki said with a fake smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and Gaara. Naruto gave Gaara a nod. He left and walked up into the ring, with the Uchiha on the other side. A bunch of girls started to cheer.

"Go Sasuke- Kun!" Yelled one with pink hair.

"KICK HIS ASS!" Yelled one with blonde hair.

"Hijime!" Said Iruka.

* * *

"You should just give up, you will never beat me. I'm an Uchiha; an elite!" Said Sasuke, Naruto just stood there in his stance. Sasuke started to get annoyed.

"You dare disrespect your superior!" Yelled Sasuke. Naruto just stood there. Gaara synched with him.

 _"Brother, you should stop playing with him." Gaara smirked at his brother in their personal mindscape._

 _" It's so funny how we can provoke the Uchiha so easily." Naruto said while laughing._

Naruto broke the synch and looked at Sasuke. He charged at Naruto. He was about to punch his face, until Naruto aimed his fist towards the ground. Sasuke dove into the ground.

"Ahhhh" Yelled Sasuke, he skittered on the ground. On his sides where scraped and burned.

Every girl was quite, but a lavender eyed girl. She smiled.

"Teach that Emo a lesson Naruto-San." Yelled the girl with blue hair.

Every fan girl glared at her. Naruto turned toward the girl. Both had a blush on their face. Naruto was so happy he had a mask on. He got up and charged to Naruto. Naruto stood there untouched. Sasuke was about to kick him until Naruto held his foot. He twisted his leg, which caused his whole body to twist. He fell to the ground, Naruto lifted his shirt up his forehead touched his mask.

"Only the ones who protects something, or someone precious to them, is the most powerful." Naruto said looking into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke surprised a shivered staring at the boys icy gaze.

"The Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Iruka. A bunch of fangirls started to yelled that Naruto cheated. Gaara put his thumbs up at his brother.

* * *

" Gaara Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka."

" Well, this is going to be a piece a cake. He shouldn't be as hard as his twin was." Said Kiba, Akamaru started to tremble when they were up on the ring. Kiba held Akamaru the dog whined, begging Kiba to forfeit. Kiba looked at the masked boy who was in stance. Gaara decided to synch with his twin, there was something bugging him. Gaara closed his eyes and waited for the connection to work.

* * *

 _" Do you think the dog knows?" Gaara asked looking at his brother in the synch._

 _" Yes, most likely. Dogs can smell the scent of people forty times better than humans. He could probably smell a little of Shukaku. Oh my Kami, Gaara if Shukaku is rubbing off of you and you start cussing and drinking like Hidan from the Akaski I swear to Kami… " Gaara laughed while Naruto stood there being serious._

 _" Okay, okay, I promise. Thanks Ani."_

 _" No problem Otouto, you better keep that promise, I swear I will kick your ass." Naruto said with a smirk, he broke the synch. He opened his eyes to see Kiba running about to strike Gaara with his foot._

* * *

 **( A/N Ani, older brother, Otouto, younger brother )**

Gaara held his foot, like his brother he twisted his foot causing Kiba's body to twist.

Kiba yelp in pain but he still didn't give up. Kiba got up and smirked.

 _'What is he planning. ' Thought Gaara._

All of a suddenly Gaara felt pain coming from his ankle. He looked down and saw Akamaru biting his ankle.

Gaara picked up Akamaru, the puppy was shaking in his hands. Then, Gaara put him back down and pats his head. Akamaru was scared and confused of the gesture. Gaara ran at Kiba so fast like he was faster than lighting. He kicked him down, grabbed his arms and put it behind his back. The dog boy face flush red in embarrassment, some of the kids chuckled.

 _"I lose so fast it's embarrassing…" Kiba thought to himself._

" Gaara Uzumaki won the match." Iruka said

Gaara let go of Kiba then got off of him. He then put out his hand and offered Kiba up. Kiba smacked his hand away and push himself up. Kiba grumble and walked away. Gaara walked over Naruto's side. Then they heard a few fangirls squeal in delight. Gaara and Naruto looked over at them, and they fainted. The two masked boys had anime sweat drop down in front of their heads. They synched, in result.

* * *

 _" Shit, please don't tell me we have to deal with **this** like the Uchiha?!"Asked Naruto._

 _" Hn It's not our fault that we are awesome." Said Gaara._

 _" Hehehehe." They both laughed and broke the synched, they wanted to see the others fight._

* * *

" Next off, Ino Yamanka vs. Sakura Haruno." Said Iruka. They girls walked down to the ring.

" Come on Ino-Pig! Bring it on!" Yelled Sakura.

" Forehead, there's know reason to try. Your as weak as a baby!" Replied Ino.

" Sasuke-Kun are you watching me! I will defeat her for you." Yelled Sakura with hearts in he eyes.

" NO! Sasuke-Kun watch me!" Sasuke completely ignored the girls.

" Fight!" Said Iruka.

The two girls went up to each other. Ino tried to hit Sakura's face, but she dunked and hit Ino's gut. Ino fell back but quickly got up.

" I told you Ino-Pig that you will not defeat me!" Yelled Sakura.

" Really, watch me then forehead!" Yelled Ino.

Ino went to stance and kicked Sakura's side. Sakura grunted and attempted to punch Ino. But, failed, Ino tried to do the same thing, which only resulted for them to punch each other. They fell to the ground, but quickly got up. The two twins looked at each other and sighed

* * *

 _" Are they really obsessed with this Emo jerk?" Asked Gaara._

 _" Yes, apparently they only like the looks on people, not their personality." Said Naruto who sighed. Where did inner beauty go? Only Kami knows where._

* * *

They broke the synched and opened up there eyes. They saw both of them unconscious. The Uzumakis looked at both of their heads seeing a big bump. They must of hit each other in the head. They could only sigh, it was really sad. Mizuki got up and help the young girls to the infirmary.

" Next is Shino Aburame vs Hinata Hyuga." Naruto made a face, all Hyugas he has met has been all but nice, kind and caring. They tried to kill him when he was younger. But this girl was different he knew that. He knew that by looking into her eyes.

" Ready Shino-San?" Shino shook his head.

" I wish to not fight." Said Shino. He was still working on his bugs and breeding them.

" Okay, Winner: Hinata Hyuga." Said Iruka. Mizuki came with back with the two girls. They had a bandage wrapped around there head.

* * *

" Last, but not least, Shikamaru Nara vs. Choji Akimichi." Said Iruka. He looked over at the Pineapple haired child lying down in the grass watching the clouds, while the other one is eating.

" This is too troublesome. I forfeit." Said Shikamaru.

" Yeah, I don't want to hurt my best friend. I forfeit too." Said Choji, while eating his chips.

Iruka sighed knowing this might happened. He knew the boys didn't want to fight so he let it go. He called the class inside, soon the bell rang.

That was the first day of the Academy...


	7. I am so Sorry

**I am so sorry.**

 **I am really sorry.**

 **I am not discontinuing the story.**

 **I just want to apologize for not posting this long.**

 **Something happened, and well, it affected me dearly.**

 **Because of this 'event' I became insecure, nervous, lost self-confidence, and well a bit depressed.**

 **I took about a two-month break from typing because of _it._ **

**Now, I feel better about myself, my little group (3 of my good friends), and my family, helped me through the event that occurred in December (1963) Had to make that pun!)**

 **My best friend, ESK, I just want to thank you so much, and that you helped me a lot. Even though you're a dude, and don't want to deal with drama, you still helped me get me back on my feet.**

 **You supported me along with my family, for that I just want to thank you.**

 **I want to thank my family too for helping me. You guys are amazing and I love you guys. (No matter how annoying the oldest out of us can get)**

* * *

 **Okay! Now that the depressing stuff is finished, I need to tell you guys something.**

 **I might put up adoption for a few of my stories.**

 **Why?**

 **Well, I'm not really into Naruto anymore. I am into Creepypasta. I have been for a while now. I write Poetry for each character, (Which I will be posting.)**

 **I might post more stories on that after I finish these.**

* * *

 **I just want to thank,**

 **and all of my supporters,**

 **for helping me through this.**


End file.
